Achilles and Bersaies, the modern day tragedy
by Radioactive Psychologist
Summary: Okay, I know this story will get confusing, but it's a sequel to another story my friend and I are working on. I'll be doing both at the same time since we're doing both simultaneously, but I thought I'd publish this first as it's…more dramatic. The story so far is that Luke, Rachel and Thalia have succeeded in their quest, after Luke was brought back to life.


**Okay, I know this story will get confusing, but it's a sequel to another story my friend and I are working on. I'll be doing both at the same time since we're doing both simultaneously, but I thought I'd publish this first as it's…more dramatic. The story so far is that Luke is brought back from Elysium by Hermes convincing Hades to give him a second chance to complete a quest Rachel prophecies about. Luke, Rachel and Thalia go on the quest where Luke and Rachel get closer to Apollo's dismay. This story is set after they succeed in the quest.**

Rachel bent over the sink, her face pale, her bottle green eyes still glowing neon green from the newest prophecy she gave out. She had known it was coming, she painted it all over her canvas, yet, the prophecy terrified her. She clutched her heart and sat down with a thump on the floor. She was terrified of Apollo, her patron God. He could see the future even better than she did, and she concluded that that was the reason he was behaving so icily towards Luke while dropping them at Miami Beach. A warning, that's what it was. But she couldn't understand _why _and_ for what_. She ran out and scribbled the prophecy on a piece of paper:

Achilles and Briseis,

Of a broken love,

Vengeful god,  
of love and sun.

Rachel gave out a small, shaky laugh. She was getting paranoid. This prophecy was history. Everyone knew the tragic story of Achilles and Briseis. One was a cursed hero. The other was a maiden of Apollo, much her like her. They fell in love. Apollo got angry, and swore vengeance on Achilles, so he convinced Briseis to tell Paris Achilles' only weak spot, prompting Apollo to aid Paris' arrow to shoot straight into his heel, the only weak link in his body, killing him. Nothing to do with the modern day world, right?

She calmed herself and walked out of her cave, bumping into Luke. "Hey, Rach. Ready for classes? I got you a new bow and quiver to temporarily replace the one you lost." He said, grinning. "Apollo's gonna kill me, it was a gift from him and Artemis!" She groaned, hating to be reminded. "He doesn't need to know" He replied with a wink. Rachel rolled her eyes and said "He's the god of prophecies, Luke, he'd know by now." "Well" Luke added "He might go easy on you, after all, he has a huge crush on you." That particular line left her open mouthed, and her mind raced to the prophecy. "Shhh, you didn't hear it from me…" Luke whispered.

"She didn't hear what from you now?" a voice behind Luke asked, making him yelp and run, recognising the voice. Apollo began to run behind Luke and Rachel tried to keep up, distracting Apollo from skewering Luke. Thankfully Luke managed to hide himself from Apollo. Apollo stopped searching for him and sat himself on the grass. "That Hermes boy just loves to get on my nerves" He grumbled. Rachel sat next to him and looked at him in the eye, still thinking of the prophecy. "Will you do me a favour?" She asked Apollo. He grinned and said "Anything for my oracle". Rachel flinched at his words and replied "Promise you won't harm Luke". Apollo rolled his eyes. "That's it? I expected more, but sure I won't lay my hands on the son of Hermes." She sighed with relief and laughed "What more did you expect?" Apollo rolled his eyes and said "never mind that, I have to go" Rachel got up, brushing the grass off her jeans, saying "Okay, see you in the morning, sunshine" Making Apollo blush as he disappeared.

Luke walked up to Rachel and tapped her shoulder "he gone?" Rachel smiled and nodded, saying "yeah…I made him promise not to hurt you" Luke let out a sigh of relief and huffed "thank gods..." Rachel rolled her eyes and said "gods" you need to thank me..." Luke grinned and replied "Yeah sorry" as he knelt down "THANK YOU RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE" he yelled. She laughed and ruffled his hair "You're cute when you're on your knees, mail-boy." She giggled. Luke closed his eyes and stood up "I've uhhhh... Been meaning to ask you". "And what's that?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows raised. He scratched the back of his head and said "Percy and Annabeth are arranging a dance by the pier... I was wondering..." "Spit it out" She said, smirking. "Would you go to the dance with me?!" he asked as he flinched. Rachel burst out laughing at the look on his face and said "I thought you'd never ask!" He gave her a hug, then thought for a second and then let go "right... Can't date..."

Rachel winked at him and said "Apollo would never know" "Plus, he can't hurt me" Luke smiled. "of course...I'm a genius, aren't I?" Rachel said, making herself look grand. He grinned and replied "Of course you are".

I looked at him and asked "What will you wear to the dance?" He thought for a second. "I don't know, a black tux, a white tie and urr... Leather shoes" He replied. I said "make it black leather, brown is so out of date" He smiled and replied "Sure, I'll have my dad send some. I'm pretty sure he owns a shoe company, It's named after him after all." Rachel smirked "Don't make it winged, I don't want my date flying circles around my head"

**My friend and I have come up with more, but since this is an alpha test, I want to know how it will hit off with you readers. So do leave a review, I have cookies! (::)(::)(::) **


End file.
